


Amethyst

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A gift for a secret santa event on one of my (many) servers.





	Amethyst

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually pretty terrible at writing fluff and such, but what else can you do? I apologize in advance to everyone.

“No way, idiota!” Lovino yelled. “No way am I taking you to see that potato bastard!” 

“But Lovi,” Feliciano whined. “It’s important.”

“Why is it so important that we need to see him this late in the evening? He’s probably already asleep.”

“Look.” The younger brother took of his shirt, revealing an opals-ish colored tattoo that read “Ludwig.”

“What the hell did you do, idiot?!” Lovino asked.

“Nothing.” Feliciano answered. “I got out of the shower and noticed in the the mirror. Ludwig’s my soulmate, Lovi. I need to tell him.”

“You really believe that soulmate crap? Besides, how do you know it’s not some other Ludwig?”

“How many other Ludwig’s have birthday’s in October?”

“Plenty. Now, go to bed. We’ll deal with this in the morning.”  
~~~  
Despite Lovino’s opinions, Feliciano was still convinced he and Ludwig were soulmates, and made no hesitation to show up at the same bar he went to afterwork to share the good news. But, since they only had one car, that meant Lovino had to ride with him. He ended up staying at the bar as well, keeping his eyes on the two of them. He gave the two of them a cold stare as his brother at stood at the other end of the bar talking. 

“Isn’t that adorable?” a voice said from behind, startling him. An unfamiliar man he hadn’t yet to run into was standing there; dark skin, curly brown hair and emerald eyes, and a grin across his face making him as stupid as his brother. “He found his soulmate and wants to share it with the world.”

“Don’t tell me you believe in that soulmate crap too?” Lovino muttered. “Just ignore my stupid brother other there, capisci?”

“Oh, he’s your brother? Looks like you got a future brother-in-law.”

“No way in hell is my brother marrying a potato bastard like him.” 

“Tell me, why don’t you like your brother seeing him? They’re soulmates, afterall.”

“Because, soulmates are a stupid concept. Your whole life with someone just dragging you down and disappointing you. And what about those who never have soulmates?”

“Everyone has a soulmate. Maybe not as lovers, but as friends or even family. Don’t you have a soulmate?”

He rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt to show his left chest, unmarked and untouched.

“See, bastard? Nothing.”

“Oh come on. Don’t be so hard on yourself. You have a soulmate, just haven’t met them yet.” 

“You’re hopeless.”

“Maybe I am. Guess it’s because I was born two day’s before Valentine’s day. I am such a hopeless romantic.” The man took another sip of his drink and returned to Lovino. “If it makes you feel better, I still don’t have a soulmate myself.”

Lovino gave him a confused expression. “You?” he asked. “And yet you still believe in soulmates.”

“We all have one. Mine still hasn’t come yet.” He left his tip at the bar and gathered his things. “By the way, my name is Antonio.”

“Lovino.” 

After Antonio left, Feliciano returned to Lovino.

“I’m going to go back to Ludwig’s place tonight.” the younger brother told him. “You can pick me up in the morning, can you?”

As much as he hated the soulmate idea, seeing his brother happy with his soulmate did give Lovino some comfort. 

“If he hurts in anyway, I’ll kick his ass.” he answered, then finished his drink and returned home.  
~~~  
When Lovino woke up the next morning, he found an amethyst-colored tattoo that read “Antonio.”


End file.
